


"Shopping Trips and Panties"  An Avengers Fanfic

by Laihi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laihi/pseuds/Laihi
Summary: Tony asks Steve to accompany Natasha on a shopping trip...





	

**"Shopping Trips and Panties"**

**An Avengers Fanfic**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea for this story.

> _(Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same author tag and name)_

_Author's Note:  This one-shot is inspired by an embarrassing yet funny situation that happened a couple weeks ago between me and a friend of mine. This is my first Avengers fanfic, so please let me know how I did. It's set for right after the first Avengers movie. Enjoy!_

* * *

_"How did I get talked into this? Oh yeah, Tony…"_ Steve thought to himself as he carried several bags on one arm and a couple of boxes under the other. He thought back to the conversation at breakfast earlier…

_"Hey, Capsicle, I got a mission for ya," Tony said in one of his rare sober moments outside of the workshop, a cup of fresh-brewed_ _coffee in one hand while leaning against the communal counter in the kitchen of what was now the Avengers Tower. Steve was having a light breakfast of eggs and bacon before heading down to the gym for a workout._

_"What is it, Stark?" Steve replied, slightly annoyed at the nickname, sitting up straight on the barstool. He pushed the leftover eggs and bacon (almost a full meal for anyone else) and stood up, stretching his arms._

_"Whoa, big fella. Not that kind of mission...sorta..." Tony said, running a hand through his oil-greased hair._

_"What kind of mission are we talking about?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the genius._

_"He wants you to accompany Nat on a shoppin_ _g trip later," Clint answered for Tony as he made his way into the kitchen, stabbing an apple from the basket on the counter with a small bowie knife._

_"Why does she need someone go with her?" Steve asked, noting the slightly pained looks mirrored on his teammates' faces._

_"You couldn't pay me enough to carry all those bags," Tony said bluntly._

_"I'm not following her into that many shoe stores again…" Clint agreed._

_Steve shook his head at the imagined horrors of his teammates, shaking his head at the absurdity._

_"Really, guys? It can't be all that horrible…."_

And it wasn't...mostly.

The first several stores were fine, although Steve flat out refused to go into Victoria Secret. Natasha just laughed as she pointed out the seating outside where all the other men too embarrassed to go in the store (though none would admit it) sat. He didn't have to wait long, thankfully, as it seemed she was just picking up an order.

"See, it wasn't too bad. You could've come in there, " she said, handing him another bag.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, whatever Victoria's secret is, she can keep it that way," he stated to the quiet chuckles of agreement of one of the other men.

"In that case, I'll let you sit outside the next store too," she said, placing the receipt in her purse.

"Another store like that?" Steve said, nodding towards the one she came out of.

"Not quite, but they have a section that'll make you blush more than you are now, " she replied, leading the way to the next store. Steve was about to refuse her claim, but thought better of it, glancing at the pink striped bag on his arm.

He sat outside of the store (a place called "Spencers", which seemed to him to be a novelty store) as Natasha walked in, casual black dress fluttering lightly in the breeze while her low heels clicked on the ground. Several minutes later, she came back out empty-handed.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Steve asked her, standing up and grabbing the bags and boxes next to him.

"No, apparently they're out of stock," she said nonchalantly, but the hard clicking of her heels gave away that she was more upset than she let on.

"Is there another store…?" Steve started to offer, but Natasha cut him off quickly.

"No, and before you offer, I'm not letting Tony order them for me either," she said bluntly, pulling a pair of large sunglasses out of her purse (which Steve also knew contained 3 weapons, not counting any on her person).

"What is it then, Natasha?" he asked. Her cheeks flared crimson for a few rare moments.

_"Wait..is she actually...blushing?"_ Steve thought to himself. He had never seen her blush, authentically anyway, which made him wonder even more at what she didn't find.

"Nothing, let's just get going," she said quickly, walking towards another store.

Just then, a strong gust of air whipped around them, and Natasha instinctively held down the front of her dress. That did nothing, though, for the back of her dress which fluttered up high enough to show a pair of bikini style cotton panties with… _"Are those little prints of...my shield?"_ Steve thought while blushing furiously, nearly dropping the bags.

"Что, черт возьми!" Natasha cursed in Russian to herself, then reverting back to English, "I knew I should've worn leggings today…"

She looked back to see a very flustered Steve Rogers looking very pointedly at a random store sign. She smirked, deciding to take advantage of the situation to tease the poor Captain. She walked over to Steve, grabbing a bag he hadn't noticed he dropped.

"What? They're my favorite pair," she said, pressing a quick kiss on the flushed cheek of the Captain. That seemed to get his attention.

"Now, are you going to keep trying to pretend you didn't see my Captain America panties or are you going to follow me to the next store?" Natasha asked, close to his ear.

Steve turned a brighter crimson than Natasha did and coughed as she turned away before he could answer. He pushed away thoughts of shield-printed panties and followed Natasha, privately thankful for being talked into the shopping trip (something he vowed to never tell Tony).

* * *

_"Что, черт возьми!" = "What the hell!"_

Author's Note (part 2): Well, there it is. This is my first Avengers fanfic, so please tell me how I did. Thanks!


End file.
